Fireflowers
by MahouShoujoMikoMaiko
Summary: Short Nezushi fluff where they celebrate New Year's Eve. Rated K for sligthly strong language.


They are just so adorable!  
Re-done fanfiction I wrote a few weeks ago on Tumblr.  
Rated T to be safe.  
-

It was summer.

A few months passed since the events in the correctional facility, and, after they somehow succeded, Nezumi's disappearance.

No. 6 slowly regenerated and the inhabitants adapted and managed to live their life. Not as peaceful as before the wall broke down, but they did somehow.  
People from West Block strayed trough the city, taking a look at everything and trying to manage. Some peaceful, some violently. But the violence went down until everyone overcame their confusion.

Shion lived with his mother again.

He was part of the committee, trying to build the city up again from its ash, like a phoenix. But this time, it should become a peaceful, wonderful city everyone could truly be happy in. He knew not everyone could be truly happy; sadness, anger and fear were part of human beings. But now they could express them without fearing for their lifes.

This summer they planned a hudge firework.

It was arranged all around the city where the wall once was. Shion thought it'd look wonderful if the city was surrounded by fireworks in all kind of colors - red, blue, green, yellow... he smiled at the pure thought. Of course it wasn't just for the beautiful sight - it was a symbol. A symbol of freedom, peace and the start in a new life.  
Sure, it was a few months late but they had to settle down first. But the time was perfect - summer and fireworks reminded him of the summer festivals he heard about in other citys.  
But he also remembered the last time he saw a firework and it made him a bit sad.  
Of course he sees them every year at New Year's Eve, but last year... last year he spend it with Nezumi and the others.

Shion closed his eyes and remembered.

Nezumi first didn't wanted to go out in the freezing cold to (exactly what he said) 'watch stupid rockets being shot in the sky'. But Shion begged and he finally gave in, with a little sigh.  
They went outside a short time before midnight and soon after Inukashi and Rikiga arrived. To Shion's surprise Rikiga brought something with him - fireworks.  
"Hey Shion, look what I got'ya!", he said with a bright grin. "Fireworks! Just the best 'f course, freshly imported outta that city."  
"Yeah, by me", Inukashi mentioned between clenched teeth. "Don't act lik'a hero just 'cause you brought'em the way from my inn to here."  
Shion laughed, Nezumi didn't. Nezumi didn't look like he was enjoying it yet.  
"Thank you very much, Inukashi, Rikiga", Shion smiled thankfully. "I thought we would watch the fireworks that are shot up by the inhabitants of the city, but now we can see the fireflowers in full bloom!"  
Rikiga looked like he was about to cry and hugged Shion touched. "N-no prob', my little boy!", he sobbed happily.  
Inukashi had a disgusted look on her face. "Don't'ya dare do any more, old fart."  
"That's my phrase." That was the first time Nezumi said a word this night.  
"Don't remember you claimed it as yours", she answered.  
"Whatever."  
Rikiga started packing the fireworks out and prepared everything.  
"Anyone knows how much time's left?", he asked while breathing heavily from this unusual work.  
"No", Nezumi answered with his arms crossed.  
"Don't answer if ya don't have information, Eve", he growled.  
"It was information. Said I don't know, better than saying nothing, right?"  
Rikiga concentraited on his work again and was done after a bit fine tuning.  
"Aaaall done! Now we have to wait."  
"How are you going to fire them?" Nezumi looked slightly amused.  
"Uhm... well a lighter'd be a start, 'guess", he murmured and searched in his pockets. "Anyone has one?"  
"Don't ya smoke?", Inukashi sighed. "Why don't ya have one, then?"  
"I can forget things too, ya know!" He clenched his teeth. "Fuck."  
Nezumi digged into his pockets and threw one to Rikiga. "Here."  
He catched it a bit confused. "Why do you...? Well, whatever. Thanks, 'guess." He put his hands on his hips and looked into the sky. "Guess we fire one after 'nother."  
Inukashi hopped on a rock and sat down. "Well you can do it, then", she grinned. "We'll just sit 'ere."  
He glared at her and looked over to Nezumi. "Eve can do it, since he don't want to watch'em anyway, right, Eve?"  
"Nah, you'll do it."  
"Fuck you too."  
Nezumi sat on the ground and leaned against a collapsed wall. Shion sat down right next to him.  
"You cold?", Nezumi asked without looking at him.  
"A bit", Shion smiled. "But it's not that bad. Fireflowers warm you from inside."  
"Don't you shoot them in the sky?"  
"Yeah, but I mean your heart", he smiled again. He couldn't wait anymore, the excitement made him tremble.  
"You're pretty romantic for ya age, Shion", Inukashi laughed. She seemed in a good mood, too.  
"He's just an airhead", Nezumi said, lightly smiling.  
"Stop saying that, geez!", Shion pouted. "I'm not."  
"Sure you are." Nezumi's smile widened while he brushed his cheek. "And you're cold."  
"Uh, yeah..." Shion looked away, not anymore blushing just from the cold.  
Then suddenly, they heared voices from far away. It was the voices from thousands of people, counting down.  
"It is time!", Shion said excited.  
Rikiga lighted the lighter and waited, smiling wide.  
Inukashi leaned forward and looked into the sky with wide opened eyes, looking just like a kid.  
Nezumi also looked at the sky, even though appearing to not care much.  
10, 9, 8, 7... and suddenly: 0.  
Rikiga lighted the first rocket at the last number and went a few steps away. From inside the walls explosions could be heard and they saw a few fireflowers from up the city. But most of them were hidden by the hudge wall surrounding it.  
Then, their firework shot up into the sky.  
They hold their breath, looking up expectant.  
Then - it burst. It was a hudge one and Rikiga hurried to light more of them up.  
Their faces were flushed in red, blue, green... all colors of the rainbow and more. Shion smiled widely, laughing, being just happy.  
He glanced at Nezumi whose eyes were closed.  
"You don't like fireworks?", he asked him confused.  
"Huh?" Nezumi opened his eyes and looked at Shion. "That's not it, I'm just... thinking."  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Stop talking already, you're annoying."  
"I'm sorry", he apologized automatically.  
"Geez...", Nezumi mumbled and leaned over to him. Shion opened his eyes in confusion as Nezumi kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Happy New Year, I guess...", he mumbled again, and Shion thought he may see him lightly blush.  
"Happy New Year to you too, Nezumi", he smiled and leaned against the taller boy's shoulder. And he silently added: I love you.  
But he couldn't say it out loud. He somehow had the feeling Nezumi already knew it.

Why couldn't he just forget Nezumi?, he asked himself as the fireworks from around the city were shot into the sky on the day months later.  
He still remembered Nezumi's warmth clearly, his voice, his eyes and face being died in all those beautiful colors and his soft lips kissing his cheek. But now Shion was alone, watching the fireflowers blooming in the sky.  
"Where are you and when will you come back?", he whispered into the warm summer air. If they hadn't met... if they hadn't had to part... or if he hadn't fallen for him it wouldn't be so painful right now. Fireworks should be heartwarming, but it seemed like his heart froze, hurting inside his chest.  
He wanted to be with him. He wanted to see him. But he couldn't.  
He closed his eyes, trying to think what Nezumi was thinking back then. Tears rolled over his cheek, on his hand, and he silently cried. It felt like Nezumi was right next to him, as if his warmth surrounded him. And he realized what Nezumi wanted to remember this feeling.  
The feeling of them being together.  
Was he also watching a firework somewhere? Was he also thinking about him?  
Shion promised himself that he would never forget the time he spent with Nezumi.


End file.
